


artificial heart

by staticbees



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and i might never finish it, but i like what i've written so far, chell is a core, i never finished this fic, instead of letting it rot in my google docs like all of my other portal fics ahaha, so i figured i might as well post it, well. kind of., yes the title is a joco song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: In a small room in the back of the facility, covered in dust and out of even GLaDOS’s reach, a small core hanging on a management rail blinked to life, the orange optic hesitantly flickering on."Hello? Where am I?"GLaDOS paused, irritation seeping into her words. “Oh. It’s you.”





	artificial heart

Aperture Science Laboratories

 

_ 2010 CE _

 

_ “I have your brain scanned and permanently backed up in case something terrible happens to you, which it's just about to. _

 

_ Stop squirming and die like an adult or I'm going to delete your backup. _

 

_ STOP! Okay, enough. I deleted it. No matter what happens now, you're dead. _

 

_ You're still shuffling around a little, but believe me, you're dead. _

 

_ The part of you that could have survived indefinitely is gone. I just struck you from the permanent record.” _

 

_ [deceit sphere self-test complete] _

 

_ Oh, She was going to regret that, She could just feel it. _

 

-

 

Aperture Science Laboratories

 

_ 93 Years After The Events Of Portal 2 [2330 CE] _

 

GLaDOS sighed, sifting through Her databases. She need to free up space for more important information, like test results and programming for new test chambers. 

 

She grimaced, noticing a large section of code leeching off of Her memory space in a forgotten corner of Her central processing unit. She looked closer, wracking Her memory for a hint of what this file was. 

 

_ Backup files, _ She realized, noticing the telltale sign of a copied section of code.  _ What are they for? _

 

Curious, She opened it up. It began to automatically transfer sections of its code to another entity in Aperture. If She stopped the process now, the backup file would most likely be destroyed during transfer. She was too curious to do that, though. She had to see how this played out. If something went wrong, She could always send out a few turrets or cores to fix the problem.

 

[initiating_subject://chell.backup]

 

[transferring_subject://chell.backup to core:427]

 

[transfer.34%]

 

[transfer_complete_]

 

[chell.backup_online_]

 

In a small room in the back of the facility, covered in dust and out of even GLaDOS’s reach, a small core hanging on a management rail blinked to life, the orange optic hesitantly flickering on.

 

_ Hello? Where am I?  _

 

GLaDOS paused, irritation seeping into her words. “Oh. It’s  _ you _ .”

 

-

 

Chell couldn’t feel her legs. She assumed that was a bad thing, although what she was more concerned about was the fact that the last thing she remembered, she had been standing in an Aperture Science chamber, trying to escape an influx of deadly neurotoxin. Had she died? She couldn’t remember. 

 

She sifted through her memories, trying to pinpoint the most recent one. Surely, she had to remember something. Besides, if she was dead, why couldn’t she see? Why couldn’t she breathe?

 

The thought suddenly struck her, like a brick to the stomach.  _ She couldn’t breathe. _

 

Her instincts kicked in and she began to gasp for air, her lungs constricting with each breath.  _ I’m going to die here, _ she thought with alarm.  _ Suffocated before I could even open my eyes.  _ She could hear feel her heart pounding in her chest, breaths coming short and quick as she struggled to breath. 

 

_ Don’t get hysterical,  _ Chell reminded herself. _ That lowers your efficiency. Focus on finding out what happened. _

 

She began to calm down, centering her focus on the darkness behind her closed eyelids. Right now, in this moment, she was alive, and that was all that mattered. Chell was about to try moving around when she felt a sharp pain in her side, and she winced, determined not to show whoever was doing this that she was affected by the sensation.

 

[core:427_processors_online]

 

_ What? What was that? _

 

[initiating_file_transfer_to_host://chell.backup]

 

She held back a gasp as her mind was flooded with information, drowning out her thoughts. 

 

[transferring_files.36%]

 

[file:core_control_transferred]

 

[transferring_files.57%]

 

[file:ai_systems_transferred]

 

[transferring_files.89%]

 

[file:visual_processor_transferred]

 

[transferring_files.93%]

 

[file:vocal_processor_transferred]

 

[transferring_files.100%]

 

[file_transfer_complete]

 

Her optic blinked open. 

 

_ Hello? Where am I? _

 


End file.
